


[Art] Royal Harmony

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Art, Digital Art, F/M, Harry Potter is Lord Black, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Royalty, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione and Harry during their interview for the Daily Prophet.Based on MissELY's incredible royalty AU, There's a Crown, Covered in Glitter and Gold.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	[Art] Royal Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissELY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's a Crown, Covered in Glitter and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043428) by [MissELY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissELY/pseuds/MissELY). 



> I adore, There’s a Crown There's a Crown, Covered in Glitter and Gold by MissELY. I’m always looking for fic written with solid feminist theory and this one _delivers_. Pages on pages of detailed worldbuilding around goblin and wizarding government? A critical look at racism and sexism in academia? Oh, and a dirty talking Harry, raised by Remus and Sirius? I cannot read enough.
> 
> This is one of the most time intensive piece I've done, clocking in at 12 hours! I redrew both faces and hope I eventually got the feeling of a besotted Harry and a powerful Hermione. It's such a great fic. I keep trying to read more royalty AUs but really I just want this one over and over again. 
> 
> Pop over to [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) to see more art and say hi!


End file.
